


Tied up

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Shibari, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Izuna decided to learn something new and Madara is gladly helping him.A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 14 - Shibari





	Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer just in case - uh, don't try this at home. Fanfics, let alone ones like mine with only two hundred words cannot serve as a tutorial, talk to someone trustworthy and experienced or join a workshop ^-^

“Okay. Ready?” 

“You seem to be more nervous than me.” Madara chuckled. 

“I probably am.” Izuna admitted with a smile, but his nervosity didn’t go away yet. 

“Don’t worry.”

“Fine.” Izuna nodded, grabbing the rope. He folded it in half, tied a knot, creating a loop which he placed on the back of Madara’s neck. Then he brought the two ends over his shoulders to the front, tying four more knots. One just under Madara’s collar bones, one in the middle of his chest, one on his abdomen and one on his underbelly. He took the loose ends, bringing them to the back and through the first loop he created. After tying another knot there, he brought the ends to the front again, one on each side. He then pulled them through the first loop, spreading it that way. 

“Not too tight?” Izuna asked. He got so invested into what he was doing that he didn’t feel nervous anymore, but his brother’s well-being was still important to him. 

“No, everything’s okay.” Madara reassured him. 

Izuna nodded again and looked him up and down. The red rope contrasted with Madara’s pale skin and deep black hair in a captivating, beautiful way.


End file.
